The prior art is replete with various types of article receptacles and other articles of manufacture which include a frame. These articles of manufacture include compacts for mirrors and/or cosmetics, as well as article receptacles designed for carrying different types of items such as eyeglasses, pens, watches, rings, etc. Other article receptacles are designed as packaging receptacles for items such as computers, telephones, stereo equipment and the like. Still, other article receptacles are constructed as purses or hand bags. Some of these hand bags include hand straps, shoulder straps or waist straps, while others are simply intended to be hand carried without the use of a strap.
Article Receptacles constructed as purses and/or hand bags, are typically manufactured using natural and synthetic materials such as vinyl, leather, fabric, plastic and cardboard. Many of these article receptacles consist of two separate sections. In some designs, the two sections form the cover and base members of the article receptacle. In other designs, the two sections form tile side members of the article receptacle. Such article receptacles employ separately attached frame members along the opening edge of each article receptacle section. Generally, the frame members are placed along the opening edge of the article receptacle section for a variety of purposes. For example, the frame members serve as an ornamental trim to enhance the visual appeal of the article receptacle. The frame members also reinforce and strengthen the edge of the article receptacle section to help maintain its shape and to protect the edge of the article receptacle section from damage. Further, the frame members enable the article receptacle sections to be hinged to each other via hinges which are attached to each frame member. Still further, closures such as buckles, clasps, etc. for locking the article carrier sections closed can be attached to the frame members. Additionally, the frame members provide a location for attaching shoulder and hand straps to the article receptacle.
Prior art frame member designs generally include a male member for one of the two article receptacle sections and a female member for the other one of the two article receptacle sections. The male and female frame member arrangement is necessitated by the design of the hinges, clasps, etc. employed to enable the article receptacle to open and close. In particular, the hinge and/or clasp used in prior art designs typically include differently configured elements on each frame member. Thus, two separate molds must be employed for forming each of the two respective frame members, which increases the cost of fabricating the article receptacle.
Accordingly, a need exists for an article receptacle having frame members including a hinge, a clasp and other likes elements, wherein the frame members can be manufactured in and from a single mold having a single cavity.